Given the potential role of calpains and of ROS's in physiopathology, a composition according to the invention can produce beneficial or favourable effects in the treatment of pathologies where these enzymes and/or these radicular species are involved, and in particular:                inflammatory and immunological diseases such as for example rheumatoid arthritis, pancreatitis, multiple sclerosis, inflammations of the gastro-intestinal system (ulcerative or non-ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease),        cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases including for example arterial hypertension, septic shock, cardiac or cerebral infarctions of ischernic or hemorragic origin, ischemias as well as disorders linked to platelet aggregation,        disorders of the central or peripheral nervous system such as for example neurodegenerative diseases where there can in particular be mentioned cerebral or spinal cord trauma, sub-arachnoid hemorrage, epilepsy, ageing, senile dementia including Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's chorea, Parkinson's disease, peripheral neuropathies,        osteoporosis,        muscular dystrophies, cachexia,        proliferative diseases such as for example atherosclerosis or recurrence of stenosis,        loss of hearing        cataracts,        organ transplants,        auto-immune and viral diseases such as for example lupus, AIDS, parasitic and viral infections, diabetes and its complications, multiple sclerosis,        cancer,        all pathologies characterized by an excessive production of ROS's and or activation of calpains.        
In all these pathologies, there is experimental evidence demonstrating the involvement or ROS's (Free Radic. Biol. Med. (1996) 20, 675–705; Antioxid. Health. Dis. (1997) 4 (Handbook of Synthetic Antioxidants), 1–52) as well as the involvement of calpains (Trends Pharmacol. Sci. (1994) 15, 412419; Drug News Perspect (1999) 12, 73–82). As an example, cerebral lesions associated with cerebral infarctions or with experimental cranial traumatism are reduced by antioxidant agents (Acta. Physiol. Scand. (1994) 152, 349–350; J. Cereb. Blood Flow Metabol. (1995) 15, 948–952; J Pharmnacol Exp Ther (1997) 2, 895–904) as well as by calpain inhibitors (Proc Natl Acad Sci USA (1996) 93, 3428–33; Stroke, (1998) 29, 152–158; Stroke (1994) 25, 2265–2270). No combination with a therapeutic aim of these two active ingredients, namely a substance inhibiting calpains and a substance which traps reactive oxygen species, has been described in the literature. Moreover, these two active ingredients act synergistically.